


L'arco di Cupido

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crack, French Kissing, Love Triangle, M/M, No Incest, Nonsense, Surprise Kissing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki ha un problema con Shun. Shaka, dal canto suo, cerca di risolverlo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'arco di Cupido

Ikki scrutò ancora una volta la magnifica curva dell’arco di Cupido del fratello, chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta come una semplice linea naturale potesse risultare tanto affascinante: se ne sentiva attratto come una falena dalla luce, avvertiva il bisogno di chinare il capo e poggiarvi sopra le proprie labbra per un bacio casto ed al contempo pieno di sentimento.

Shun non aveva la minima idea dei pensieri che passavano per la mente del fratello maggiore, in quel momento: si limitava a guardarlo curiosamente, chiedendosi perché l’altro gli fissasse le labbra. Certo, spesso quel gesto voleva semplicemente significare il desiderio di baciare l’altro, ma il fratello minore non riusciva a capacitarsi di come Ikki potesse desiderare qualcosa del genere – insomma, erano _fratelli_ ; certo, lui ed Esmeralda si somigliavano molto… ma quella era un’altra storia.

Shaka, dal canto suo, era stanco di dover assistere a scene così pietose. Erano settimane che Phoenix continuava a fissare il fratello minore come un ebete, non trovando la voglia o il coraggio di tradurre i desideri in realtà: capiva bene che l’altro dovesse sentirsi combattuto, in fondo lo stesso Saint della Vergine aveva un piccolo debole per il Saint di Andromeda; anche lui provava il desiderio di baciarlo, ma in modi decisamente meno poetici. Persino l’uomo più vicino a Dio, in fondo, era fatto di carne e sangue.

“Hai bisogno di una guida, Phoenix?” borbottò, interrompendo quel fissare intenso.

“Una… guida? E perché?”

“Risparmiami altre scene così pietose.”

Il custode della sesta casa, senza tante cerimonie, si avvicinò ai due e prese Shun tra le braccia, inclinando il capo e chinandosi per poggiare le proprie labbra su quelle dell’altro per un bacio sicuramente molto meno casto di quel che Ikki avrebbe mai potuto immaginare – un bacio appassionato e sorprendente, fatto di sospiri di piacere e di labbra schiuse.

“Ah…” pigolò Shun, ormai tutto rosso in viso mentre l’indiano lo lasciava poco a poco.

“Si fa così. Tienilo a mente, la prossima volta: mi snerva vederti fissarlo a quel modo.” Spiegò il biondo, autoritario nel rivolgersi al più grande dei due Bronze.

“A… ancora?”

A quel punto, Ikki sbottò con violenza: “Crepa adesso, Virgo!”

“Assolutamente no, mi ha appena chiesto di rifarlo!”

“ _Houyoku tenshou_!”

Shun, nel frattempo, sorrise appagato e si sfiorò le labbra con aria sognante, incurante dei due che si azzuffavano poco più in là.

 


End file.
